<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lofter搬运 by Ezhimoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248842">Lofter搬运</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezhimoe/pseuds/Ezhimoe'>Ezhimoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ezhimoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezhimoe/pseuds/Ezhimoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>2017年</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lofter搬运</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2017年</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>终极就是信息<br/>0104<br/>0457</p><p>1.4<br/>---<br/>Complex<br/>似曾相识的感觉也可以通过在特定时间段内，重复某个特征行为，使大脑存在某种烙印，再停止任何相关动作，从而令特征行为隔了很久后刚刚开始执行时大脑产生了似曾相识的感觉。<br/>0107<br/>1056</p><p>1.7<br/>---<br/>Plurkwood<br/>古时，小镇<br/>下午傍晚，路边摊<br/>首饰，小玩具<br/>人来人往，蜡烛<br/>0112<br/>1413</p><p>1.12<br/>---<br/><br/><br/><br/>军训时的我和正常的我<br/>嘿嘿嘿<br/>0114<br/>1311</p><p>我为什么可以这么帅<br/>0617<br/>0540</p><p>1.14<br/>---<br/>这么一想才发现<br/>原来高中已经离我越来越远了啊<br/>不想长大<br/>0125<br/>0514</p><p>1.25<br/>---<br/>喜欢的女孩<br/>if<br/>0125<br/>1743</p><p>what？<br/>我寫的是什麼鬼東西<br/>0616<br/>070</p><p>1.25<br/>---<br/>梦<br/>未来<br/>世界在一片汪洋中<br/>我在海上穿行<br/>看到了一幕画面<br/>一个似乎能把世界围起来的足球场拦在我面前<br/>里面漂浮着全身被矛穿刺而过的鲸<br/>他们的血液是绿色的<br/>我泣不成声</p><p>0127<br/>1426</p><p>1.27<br/>---<br/>梦见了新年小Dva<br/>还有我全身都很轻，脚底感觉有弹簧<br/>跳来跳去的<br/>一跳一跳的带着她到处玩哈哈<br/>0128<br/>1239</p><p>1.28<br/>---<br/>梦<br/>教室在半山腰<br/>快迟到了<br/>骑自行车赶紧过去<br/>停车处居然是在山顶！<br/>又从山顶走到半山腰<br/>是高中英语老师的课<br/>忽然下雨了<br/>狂风起，雷霆现<br/>停车那地没有遮雨的啊！<br/>闪电落在了离教室二十米左右的地方<br/>一道接着一道<br/>大概有水缸粗<br/>雷声震耳欲聋<br/>可能真的聋了。<br/>老师被吓到了<br/>说课就到这，然后出教室往学校里走了<br/>轰<br/>轰<br/>轰<br/>轰<br/>..<br/>...<br/>醒了<br/>0128<br/>........早上的梦</p><p>1.28<br/>---<br/>做梦梦到离家出走到另外一个世界，平行世界<br/>把这两个世界分割开的是距离，大概几百公里的距离<br/>那边有我认识的人，长得和我亲戚同一模子<br/>但是不认识我<br/>在那边救起无家可归的我的人是........谁<br/>他家里是在乡村，家里有台电视和上世纪的一台古董电脑<br/>他每天打发时间就是在家里看电视，和把古董电脑的显示屏改成另一个电视继续看。</p><p>真是...<br/>0202<br/>1626</p><p>2.8<br/>---<br/>终于想起我所有电子设备的时间都是东京时间的原因<br/>心在她方<br/>忘了这么久<br/>哎<br/>0225<br/>0610</p><p>2.25<br/>---<br/>残缺的灵魂啊<br/>为逝去的光阴<br/>燃烧自己，呐喊吧</p><p>3.4<br/>---<br/>我恨<br/>恨自己生错了时代<br/>在这世纪夹缝中<br/>..<br/>0304<br/>1513</p><p>3.4<br/>---<br/>看着E给我的信<br/>一直都没有仔细读过<br/>现在才发现原来她与我是有那么多相同的地方<br/>原来一直我都能和她想到同一处<br/>只是当时的我不知道罢了<br/>那时的我还没有將我的敏感用在对的地方<br/>全部用在了嫉妒上，其它则什么都没有注意到<br/>真是如她所说可爱又可恨啊</p><p>一晃四年<br/>这段时间并不短啊<br/>有机会再聊上的话会更加有意思吧哈哈<br/>0308<br/>1552</p><p>算了算了<br/>只是和我印象中的她聊才有意思<br/>現在的她什麼樣<br/>誰知道<br/>0616<br/>0702</p><p>3.8<br/>---<br/>如果可以选择<br/>我会选择我从未出现<br/>这个世界有太多值得留念<br/>我知道<br/>我无法在有限的时间里享受我想要的一切<br/>如果可以选择<br/>我会选择失忆<br/>我所思所想<br/>令我我无法全力享受</p><p>我常常在想我死后我的每个分子原子都会被解放<br/>挣脱牢笼<br/>进入新一轮的轮回之中<br/>也许在不远的将来<br/>变成了某人大脑的一部分<br/>他也像我一样可以思考<br/>但也许他厌倦了被禁锢<br/>被写在基因里的对死亡天生的恐惧所苦恼<br/>可能就此消失在天际宇宙间</p><p>也许我的大脑中某个原子也曾组成过某人的大脑<br/>他会不会像我一样思考<br/>会不会后悔他能够思考</p><p>死亡只是幻象<br/>生存不过烛影<br/>所有对我来说真的存在么<br/>不知道<br/>也不需要知道</p><p>意志如果能够永存<br/>代价是失去意识之外的一切<br/>还是算了</p><p>我想全人类都量子化<br/>一起沉浸在LCL海洋中<br/>我不想太寂寞</p><p>我存在过的证明只有我的灵魂<br/>我拥有的一切也只有我的灵魂<br/>身体不过是载体</p><p>困了<br/>0317<br/>0243</p><p>3.17<br/>---<br/>做夢與小時的王姓友人去去請假，說是她身體不舒服。很奇怪，她為什麼要拉我過去？她的校區是海南分部，請完後回到我這邊的xx分部上課。踩著上課鈴進教室看到老師在發試卷，作為課代表的我也發了起來。然後蜜汁被一名同學暴打，還駡我。我被打駡得一頭霧水，完全不知道什麼情況。我跟那人也不熟，也沒有來往，很奇怪。，。</p><p>第二段是去了北京一處小池塘游泳，那種田間小池塘，大概一個標準足球場那麼大吧，當時只有幾個人在那戲耍。看起來是一家人。耍了耍我就被一通電話給打斷了，跑到岸邊接電話。<br/>然後就醒了<br/>0605<br/>1736<br/>這個夢使我對王姓友人好感大幅增加，雖然知道持續時間不長。</p><p>6.5<br/>---<br/>經歷了這麼多<br/>使我在感情方面非常的膽小<br/>害怕失去<br/>所以逃避<br/>拒絕選擇</p><p>0618<br/>0835</p><p>6.18<br/>---<br/>嘖<br/>現在是0355<br/>已經快三點了！<br/>0620<br/>035</p><p>6.20<br/>---<br/>嗯-------<br/>思考<br/>沉思<br/>我<br/>0621<br/>0343</p><p>6.21<br/>---<br/>什麼嘛<br/>是不是在害怕什麼<br/>是不是在顧慮什麼<br/>有些事情就要果斷<br/>無視世俗落後輿論</p><p>從很久很久以前我就開始思考<br/>我來世上到底是為了什麼<br/>當然什麼都沒有得到<br/>只知道我要活的自由<br/>活的高興<br/>活的爽<br/>管他媽外界對我的唧唧歪歪指指點點<br/>我過我的關你屁事吃你家大米了？<br/>花你錢？<br/>屁話真多垃圾滾<br/>0621<br/>0344</p><p>6.21<br/>---<br/><br/>慢慢開始把筆記本上的搬上來。開始。<br/>2015-12-03<br/>這個這麼好看的本子本來是想拿來記錄很多有趣的東西事情的，但擱置了這麼久也沒啥用就拿來當日記本好了。<br/>困了做三十個俯臥撐！一個月！三頭肌暴結實！<br/>還要考試啊..明天.百校聯考.<br/>哇...這筆寫字都透到背面了！Topball845不用這筆寫了.<br/>復習！       Ritsu<br/>15-12-04 晚前 一點了<br/>明天，哦不，是今天還要考試，可是我好像提前知道了答案，我想考好又不想以此方式..很糾結啊.先睡吧</p><p>15-12-04    6.38<br/>冫 令<br/>今天考試！不管如何，加油！雙休！</p><p>6.23<br/>---<br/>不安與擔心<br/>0625<br/>0846</p><p>6.25<br/>---<br/>睡著睡著<br/>醒了<br/>被子一蹬<br/>樺！透心涼<br/>清醒的不行</p><p>0626<br/>0550</p><p>6.26<br/>---<br/>說點什麼<br/>很普通的小脾氣<br/>不開心<br/>我知道過一會就好<br/>但 就是不開心！<br/>難受！<br/>0627<br/>0558</p><p>6.27<br/>---<br/>低谷期</p><p>做什麼都不順利</p><p>一開始的憤怒 抱怨</p><p>到後來的無奈 落寞</p><p>哎，有時真的很難堅持一件自己並不擅長的事</p><p>0702</p><p>2327</p><p>分享音乐《Esplanade (“Angelique”より)》-西村由纪江<br/>7.7<br/>---<br/>在夢裏是無法學會接吻的<br/>0707<br/>0729</p><p>7.7<br/>---<br/>現在才想起來今早夢到了啥<br/>不知怎麼忽然夢見<br/>明明已經很久沒有聯繫<br/>忘了和她在幹啥<br/>只記得夢到了她<br/>還記得夢裏的她比現實漂亮哈哈哈哈<br/>有點像安妮海瑟薇</p><p>0709<br/>1202</p><p>7.9<br/>---<br/>好想有些我覺得不應該被記住的夢，每當我醒來之後一段時間就會忘了。明明剛剛醒的時候記得很清楚。暈乎乎，睡多了。</p><p>0709<br/>2300</p><p>7.9<br/>---<br/>當我意識到這些都只不過是幻象時<br/>我遲疑了<br/>可是這些的影響卻實際存在但並不持久<br/>管他呢<br/>我怎麼開心怎麼來<br/>0711<br/>0747</p><p>7.11<br/>---<br/>在夢裏是無法學會接吻的<br/>0716<br/>0616</p><p>7.16<br/>---<br/><br/>missing<br/>0722<br/>2131</p><p>7.23<br/>---<br/>咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪sing<br/>0723<br/>1013</p><p>7.23<br/>---<br/><br/>我最喜歡的天氣來了<br/>0723<br/>1140</p><p>7.23<br/>---<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>昨晚日常聚<br/>但連著兩天去<br/>我現在只想喝粥<br/>0728<br/>1227</p><p>7.28<br/>---<br/>ゆめ<br/>吃完飯後不想呆在家裡就回了趟老家<br/>出門的時候按下了手錶的計時模式<br/>因為那邊人很少<br/>看到那邊一棟棟高樓拔地而起我並沒有感到奇怪<br/>甚至還有些老舊的公寓<br/>不過有些地方還在施工<br/>走著走著走到一處還在施工的高樓下面<br/>遇到一群人<br/>看他們全身肌肉的隆起程度就知道是練過的<br/>可是他們是一群流氓<br/>抓著幾個路過的姑娘摸來摸去<br/>我很想上去幫他們<br/>可是我只有一個人<br/>只能落魄的走開了<br/>但沒走多久又遇到一隊人<br/>好像是剛剛打完仗的軍人<br/>隊長兩隻手都骨折了<br/>但只有隊長受傷了，其他人都沒事<br/>我從他們身邊經過時他們忽然躁動起來<br/>他們也看到了<br/>我趕緊和隊長說別上他們人多而且都是練過的啊<br/>廢話，我也看到了<br/>然後我就被擠著一起送過去了<br/>但不是去工地下面<br/>好像是在往空曠的地方走<br/>聽聲音工地那邊的好像也有相同的想法往那邊走<br/>軍隊這邊的人慢慢多了起來，路人也加入了這邊的隊伍<br/>漸漸的走到了親戚的門前<br/>親戚聽到外面吵鬧出來查看情況看到了大隊<br/>也看到了我<br/>把我拉到旁邊角落問我在這幹嘛<br/>我說本想吃完飯後找個人少的地方散散步<br/>沒想到遭遇到了這些<br/>親戚很奇怪問我怎麼過來的<br/>我說走過來的花了大概半小時<br/>親戚說不可能你不是在深圳麼<br/>不可能那麼快<br/>我說怎麼不可能<br/>看了看手錶才過去二十六分鐘<br/>她一臉疑惑的看著我<br/>我回以相同的目光<br/>忽然想到了什麼<br/>我老家這附近哪來的高樓<br/>哪來的公寓式建築<br/>我怎麼可能從深圳花半小時走到老家啊<br/>我是在做夢啊<br/>我說<br/>她有點懵逼<br/>我說<br/>反正我已經意識到我在做夢了，一會也醒了<br/>你也不會記得我的<br/>說著說著身體就飄了了<br/>起來越來越虛幻<br/>“再見了”<br/>醒了</p><p>很有意思的夢<br/>最後還意識到了在做夢<br/>0728<br/>1817</p><p>7.28<br/>---<br/><br/>昏黃的<br/>感覺就像在遊戲的某個初始村<br/>一切都剛剛開始<br/>0728<br/>1929</p><p>7.28<br/>---<br/>是時候表演真正的技術了<br/>0804<br/>0716</p><p>8.4<br/>---<br/><br/>0806<br/>1914</p><p>8.6<br/>---<br/><br/>刚刚下完雨<br/>0809<br/>1929</p><p>8.9<br/>---<br/>中午睡觉的时候起来了一次，记得做了一个很背景是蓝色的魔幻的梦。但起来的时候还是很困就又躺了，弄得我现在完全忘了做的是啥梦。，。<br/>0812<br/>2034</p><p>8.12<br/>---<br/>还是奇奇怪怪蓝色的背景</p><p>这次是我已经完全不知道这是在表达什么了</p><p>这是什么操作 什么意思</p><p>蒙逼</p><p>脑子里完全是一团浆糊</p><p>有那么一瞬间</p><p>接触到信息的一瞬间</p><p>整個人似乎丧失了思考的能力</p><p>算了算了</p><p>就算现在再说什么自己也无法表达准确</p><p>  像上课做笔记但又巨他妈困的时候手里握着的笔在笔记本上留下的线条 </p><p>大概只有这句话近似表达出来了我的感受吧</p><p>0814</p><p>0144</p><p>8.14<br/>---<br/>蓝蓝说<br/>跟谁都不来电，跟谁都能调情，知情知趣知进退，没什么大原则，只要不讨厌对方，就可以说我喜欢你啊，我爱你啊。谁管呢，反正知道大家都不会当真， 开心就好了啊。偶尔看到相爱的情侣，才觉得真他妈羡慕。但老子不稀罕，喜欢人太累了，之前有那么心动过一两次，但回忆大多令我痛苦难眠，还是算了吧。</p><p>8.14<br/>---<br/>多段<br/>天色晦暗。下着大雨<br/>。我房间垃圾桶里有很多腐烂的水果，有点难闻。<br/>垃圾袋绑了起来，再拿一个垃圾袋包住。<br/>在房间门口对着坐在我椅子上的，正嫌弃看着我的姐姐，尴尬笑了几声。<br/>。抱着lucky跑到车上小屁孩和岚也跟上来了<br/>到处跑<br/>经过立交桥时已经有穿着警察衣服的人开始卡关检查<br/>我让lucky躲到座位底下<br/>检查时动作慢了一丝<br/>卡关人觉得我动作不是很自然让我站起来<br/>他在我身上能藏东西的地方摸了几下就让我走了<br/>没有检查小屁孩和岚<br/>。我从家里把这个蜜汁具有超能力的婴儿带出来就主动失去了意识<br/>好像是有人能够追踪我的意识一般<br/>醒来后在我身边的有<br/>一个穿着连体睡衣大概才4岁 1.4m高的、喜欢抽烟的男孩，可以看见几秒后发生的事情。就叫他小屁孩<br/>队伍的主心骨：从小就表现出超能力 和超常智力的11岁女孩  岚<br/>还有一群大概只有6 7岁的小屁孩和16 7的青年<br/>现在想想我不知道那个婴儿到底有什么意义，我也不知道为什么噢要那么做</p><p>绕了好几圈不知道逃跑路线后，我把车又开会了那个停车场。<br/>（左边是办公楼，右边地势要低一点隔着马路有一个便利店再是办公楼）<br/>我把车刚刚开如入停车场门口，车就瞬移到位想下车的人自动下车。明明车那么小，但出现的人却特别多。我当时在梦里就觉得很奇怪。可能梦在这里就出现了裂缝<br/>bridge在便利店买了好多方便面和水，回车的一小段距离上还抬头笑了几声很放松 很开心<br/>但小屁孩却快到车上的时候开始低着头看着地板，默默地点燃了一支烟。还没等他抽上第一口岚意识到了什么不对，马上瞬移到她身边问他看到了什么。小屁孩没说话，岚强行把他头抬起来，他面色苍白。雨把烟焰熄灭了。岚似乎要把他衣服撕掉的 暴躁抓住他的衣服 用力把他毫无血色的脸拉到面前：你他妈到底看到了什么！<br/>小屁孩依然没有回答。岚捏住烟头，重新点燃它。小屁孩猛洗了一口，把整支抽的只剩下了烟嘴和殆尽的烟灰。他指了停车场右边绿化带灌木里站着的小胖子。七岁小胖子高举左手站在栏杆的另一头，脸色中出现了与他年龄不相符的悲怆。<br/>岚意识到了什么，想让大家赶紧后撤躲起来。但一切似乎都变慢了，一颗子弹穿过了小胖子的太阳穴，空气中绽开了一朵血色莲花。越来越多的人被来自身后的子弹击中，倒下。<br/>岚也是。<br/>我跑到左侧的大楼里<br/>。我从枪林弹雨中活下来<br/>但他们的脚步仍未停下<br/>我在房里眼睁睁看着刘星身前被染红倒下<br/>心里不知道在想什么<br/>但绝对没有痛苦与哀愁<br/>电影开始播放最后环节<br/>学生们用自己的身体搭建成梯子让我从房间上的小窗口逃离<br/>外面还在下着雨<br/>一段一段的立体人梯带我上升至右侧办公楼里的最后一幕<br/>是在教室里，还在上课<br/>灯光是暖色调的<br/>老师，这最后一题的答案底是什么<br/>嗯.....我承认，这篇文章立意上积极的。老师叹了口气<br/>学生开始欢呼，好像得到了胜利一般<br/>但老师的嘴角却诡异的上扬，似乎阴谋得逞了一样</p><p>0820<br/>0457</p><p>8.20<br/>---<br/>平时梦里说一个字都稀奇的<br/>第一次在梦里说了这么多话<br/>也是第一次体会到了死亡的感觉<br/>也发现死前的最后一刻我在想什么<br/>吓醒<br/>虽不是我最难受的梦<br/>但可能是我最不喜欢的一个梦了<br/>0827<br/>1517<br/>躺着再休息会</p><p>8.27<br/>---<br/>无法释怀<br/>上一篇那个梦<br/>死亡的感觉是多么的真切<br/>:-(<br/>0829<br/>0527</p><p>8.29<br/>---<br/>做了个不太好的梦...<br/>是要去历练什么<br/>可能会死的那种<br/>本来想通知一下几个重要的人<br/>我死了也不要找我<br/>但最后还是没有通知<br/>心情复杂<br/>0831<br/>1920</p><p>8.31<br/>---<br/>人头攒动的都市街头<br/>所有人在你眼前消失<br/>缠绕在耳边的噪音被安静吞没<br/>你都知道这是为什么<br/>但心中腻歪挥之不去<br/>0901<br/>1825</p><p>9.2<br/>---<br/>难得在梦里遇到了喜欢的男生<br/>不过一开始是打架认识的<br/>0907<br/>1337<br/>其实还梦到了很多有意思的情节<br/>看看晚点还能不能记得住吧</p><p>9.7<br/>---<br/>哇，好累啊。<br/>应该是第一次那么累<br/>我想休息一下<br/>等有人再把我拉起来<br/>其实这样挺不好的<br/>没心没肺不至于<br/>下次我可能会更加怂吧<br/>波幅太大有时也不太好呢<br/>我也奇怪我为什么那么快就接受这个事实了<br/>我知道现在的我处于被麻痹的状态<br/>需要一点什么来引导我的情绪<br/>就像装满水的气球<br/>需要一点扰动<br/>哎:-(不是很高兴<br/>但是却想笑的心情<br/>怎么描述呢<br/>空气好重啊，喘不过气了<br/>咦？<br/>为什么我呼出来的气，那么重<br/>啧<br/>太重了这<br/>我要躺下休息会<br/>哇，这床<br/>我怎么陷下去了？<br/>如果叹气能把我的记忆带走，可能我已经把这二十年的记忆叹没了。<br/>0909<br/>0349</p><p>9.9<br/>---<br/>确实<br/>睡前在想什么<br/>梦里就容易出现什么<br/>。<br/>可是我现在忘记具体内容了<br/>只记得我梦见的是谁...<br/>梦啊....<br/>0912<br/>0916</p><p>9.12<br/>---<br/><br/>我很容易相信别人<br/>一种偏执的信任<br/>以为他们都能理解<br/>但实际能走进我的心<br/>只有你<br/>其他人于我<br/>不过走马观花<br/>过眼云烟<br/>对新鲜事物的好奇罢<br/>只有你<br/>联系不频<br/>却总是能想到你<br/>既熟悉又陌生的你<br/>只在梦中见到的你<br/>0914<br/>1709</p><p>9.14<br/>---<br/>投入过多感情<br/>使我迷惘困惑<br/>我只是....希望<br/>0915<br/>0347</p><p>9.15<br/>---<br/>又梦到一个<br/>叫凉太<br/>把梦中的我说哭了<br/>实在是太委屈<br/>偏偏还是第二层梦境哭的<br/>醒了之后以为已经是现实<br/>脑阔疼脑阔疼<br/>0915<br/>1609</p><p>9.15<br/>---<br/>耸肩<br/>挑眉<br/>不可置否<br/>0917<br/>1213</p><p>9.17<br/>---<br/>我喜欢被疲倦充满<br/>身体想休息<br/>但精神却很亢奋<br/>吃了安眠药本是想睡着<br/>但我喜欢那种与困意对抗的感觉<br/>0917<br/>1415</p><p>9.17<br/>---<br/>回來嘍！<br/>真實的鵝<br/>開心的鵝<br/>放鬆的鵝</p><p>0919<br/>0512</p><p>9.19<br/>---<br/><br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈<br/>~<br/>0926<br/>1740</p><p>9.26<br/>---<br/>雖然說是不喜歡吃甜的菜式<br/>但我喜歡吃甜的糖<br/>1003<br/>0528</p><p>10.3<br/>---<br/>果然還是想吃糖<br/>甜甜的軟軟的糖<br/>1005<br/>0039</p><p>10.4<br/>---<br/>時間越長<br/>愈發感覺能有一個互相喜歡的人<br/>是多麼的<br/>甜<br/>1011<br/>0310</p><p>10.11<br/>---<br/>因為我知道我必須完成<br/>所以，這不是我的目標<br/>1023<br/>2059</p><p>10.23<br/>---<br/>日有所思<br/>夜有所想<br/>心有所念<br/>梦有所寻<br/>1026<br/>0407</p><p>10.26<br/>---<br/>好像夢到了很多東西<br/>又好像沒有<br/>現實醒了兩次<br/>夢中的我也在睡覺，記得醒了很多次<br/>內容是啥子來著。，。<br/>1029<br/>0851</p><p>10.29<br/>---<br/>我喜歡的人<br/>喜歡我的人<br/>知道我在想什麼的人<br/>我知道在想什麼的人<br/>我不知道世界上有多少個這樣的<br/>我只知道.....<br/>就.......<br/>1031<br/>0420</p><p>10.31<br/>---<br/>我<br/>一曲<br/>出發了<br/>1031<br/>1350</p><p>10.31<br/>---<br/>這幾天一到晚上腦子裡就開始循環貝蒂說的那段話<br/>感覺怪怪的<br/>1103<br/>0642</p><p>11.3<br/>---<br/><br/>煙雨蒙蒙<br/>1113<br/>1549</p><p>1113<br/>---<br/>做夢夢到養了一隻藪貓<br/>醒來之後好難過<br/>我想繼續睡<br/>我想要藪貓！<br/>1117<br/>1422</p><p>11.17<br/>---<br/>啊<br/>冬天的氣息<br/>1121<br/>2035</p><p>11.21<br/>---<br/><br/>我不想再浪費任何一分一秒<br/>1123<br/>0610</p><p>11.23<br/>---<br/>經常是想說很多<br/>敲下很多字，最後還是什麼都說不出<br/>這啥子毛病哦<br/>1130<br/>0344</p><p>11.30<br/>---<br/>想你啦<br/>其實是日常<br/>1202<br/>0805</p><p>12.2<br/>---<br/>一直都是單眼皮<br/>但有時左眼會變成雙眼皮<br/>雙眼皮的左眼，目光比單眼皮的右眼更加柔和<br/>1210<br/>1045</p><p>12.10<br/>---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>